


Heart

by Merci



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime is the teacher, and Ulquiorra, the student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xshelaghx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xshelaghx).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Ulquiorra, Orihime, or Bleach.
> 
> I wrote this a while back when xshelaghx [showed me her then-wip-now-finished piece of these two](http://xshelaghx.deviantart.com/art/Ulquiorra-x-Orihime-94682882). A thought/phrase/scene popped into my mind and I had to write it.

"Heart? Humans use that word so easily. What is a heart?" Ulquiorra stepped closer to his charge, his fierce reaitsu low and simmering just beneath his touch.

"Why are you asking me this?" Orihime instinctively stepped back, her eyes growing wide in surprise. His hand felt soft and gentle on her throat, but with an underlying power that made her shudder.

"I..." he rolled the words in his mouth. "I want you to show me." He brushed his thumb through her hair, his green eyes searching hers. Imploring.

Orihime sighed, her heart racing as she made a sound of agreeance. What was she doing? She couldn't explain it, but her body moved of its own free will, gently touching his arm as she tilted her head towards his, inching closer and closer to press her mouth to his.

The most reckless thing she'd ever done, or perhaps the most merciful. She couldn't decide, but right then it felt too right to stop.


End file.
